<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big x Reader Part 1 by ink0gnito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532771">Big x Reader Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink0gnito/pseuds/ink0gnito'>ink0gnito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fishing, Gender-neutral Reader, Love at First Sight, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink0gnito/pseuds/ink0gnito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know how perfect a man could be until you witnessed one Big the Cat strolling along the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big the Cat/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big x Reader Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the aftermath of the battle against Chaos, all was quiet in Station Square. Not an iota of unrest remained in the easy peace.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Perhaps there was one iota. </p><p>One <em>big</em> iota.</p><p>You first laid eyes on him while suffering through life, fully understanding the insignificance of your existence while sipping a bloody mary on the beach. An average day, in your book. Until, of course, he sauntered his was across the sand. </p><p>You froze at the first sight of him—his body; lo, you had seen naught like it before. He was completely nude, save a bold green floaty, and had no qualms about revealing his lithe, supple, and fluffy feline form. </p><p>He was stunning. You were stunned—mouth open like a fish out of water, you knew you’d never find the strength to resist his lure. </p><p>It was as you were struggling to find the words to place his ethereal beauty that you froze—oh! His eyes!  Had they just alighted upon you? Surely not; this Adonis couldn’t’ve taken notice of someone like you; a true plebeian compared to him. </p><p>But fate had smiled upon you that day; the feline slowly approached you sensually, his eyes half-closed.</p><p>“HAVE YOU SEEN FROGGY?” he asked, and you nearly creamed your jeans right then and there. His voice. Its depth, its drawl… you were smitten. In that very moment you knew that all other men—nay; all <em>others</em>—would be forever ruined for you. He was it.</p><p>And you can only gasp, breath hitching, as you speak the only word you can still remember: “What?”</p><p>“FROGGY. HE’S GREEN AND HE JUMPS. AND HE SAYS RIBBIT. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?”</p><p>You can’t take it anymore. A loud moan escapes your lips. You fall to your knees before his massive, barbed cat cock. </p><p>“P-please...” you breathe. “Please fuck me!” </p><p>“NO THANKS.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>